Fighting Style
You can contribute to this post. Simply post a strategy of fighting you have seen or used in the comment section below In GetAmped2, there are many ways to try and win against your enemies, even if it had to go through the cheapest way of finishing them off. However methods you try is up to you, but there are some common ways of dealing against the enemies as per seen here. The Aggressor By '''TechnoVibe' Starting off with a punch, these kind of players rushing in towards the first player they see and starts assaulting them. Excelling in STR and SPD with various other stats almost balanced, they prefer attacking in a linear position, making themselves more often open for attacks at other position. As most of the players in this category prefers melee than ranged, they are outranged by Zoners and players who uses Ranged Accessory. However, they tend to lean towards combos better than most other kind of players, using the vantage point they can see and uses their trump card much earlier than most others, leading them usually with very low or no MP afterwards. TL;DR Pros *Excels in STR and SPD. *Tends to be better at combos. Cons *Prefers Linear battles, making other directions vulnerable to attack or evasion. *Low TEC, often getting outranged by Zoners. Best Against *Defenders Worst Against *Zoners or Ranged Accessory Users Preferred Styles *Hero *Beast King *Berserker *Knightgear (Power Body type) Commonly Used Accessory (Market) *Bullet Note *Karate Master *Great Bamboo Sword *Tausned Soldner *Woden Save Commonly Used Accessory (Draw) *Satanic Glimpse *Prussian Kaiser *Gram Splendor *Sealing Sword -Dancing Blades- *Sonic/Brave Fencer The Evader ''By '''TechnoVibe' The Sprinter, the troublemaker, the hit-and-run, whatever you call them. These kind of player prefers to hit and run, trying to avoid face-to-face combat. Focusing more on STR/TEC, SPD and JMP, they are often pretty squishy, making certain attacking one hit them, but makes up for it by easily outrunning any foes they encounter, and strike at them back when they least expect it. Being very mobile, they can assault their foes from multiple directions, and allowing them to catch up to Zoners and such, but their form of attack aren't that great against Defenders due to their tanky behavior. Some of them are also good at timing their defense, ending up more often handling Perfect Counter towards their foe. TL;DR Pros *Excels in STR/TEC, SPD and JMP. *Very Mobile. *Usually handles Perfect Counter well. Cons *Very Squishy (often takes more damage from each hits). *Usually the least damage dealer if they focus more on SPD and JMP than STR/TEC. Best Against *Zoners *Aggressors Worst Against *Defenders Preferred Styles *Spy *Dancer *Ninja *Fairy Commonly Used Accessory (Market) *Shoes of all Kinds *Swift Snatcher *Water Gun Commonly Used Accessory (Draw) *Otenta Blade -Mitsuyo- *Chaos Heretic * The Defenders ''By '''TechnoVibe' These kind of players are the types that prefer staying in a spot and waiting for a player to actually try and attack them before taking any action. Focusing more of STR, TEC and DEF, they receives lesser damage from any incoming attack. They also waits for players to try and burn themselves out of their trump card before bombarding them with counter and their own trump card. Due to their nature, they tend to get stuck down by Zoners before attacking them after exhausting them, and are more into trouble against Beatdowners due to their more direct approach. TL;DR Pros *Absorbs more hits than others. *Excels in STR, TEC and DEF. Cons *Slow, due to their lack of SPD. *Weak against combo-kind attackers. Best Against *Aggressors *Evaders Worst Against *Beatdowners Preferred Styles *Knight *Martial Artist *Wrestler *Knightgear (Heavy Body) Commonly Used Accessory (Market) *Energy Shield *Mega Guard * Commonly Used Accessory (Draw) *Malice's Denial * The Zoner ''By '''TechnoVibe' A.K.A the Rangers, these players are weak towards most player as they don't often have melee attack aside from countering, and prefers keeping a distance away whenever they attack. Sticking to TEC, SPD and DEF, they often employ accessory and weapons meant to limit player's own path or prevent them from jumping towards you, forcing them to approach in a linear position and be vulnerable for any ranged attacks. They tend to get reckless when their ''Safe Zone is successfully infiltrated by attacks, or if their HP drops down. Due to the range of accessory that can be used for this category, majority of them do not bypass any guards, making them weak against Defenders, but they are great against Aggressors due to their aspect of taking the players down quickly. TL;DR Pros *Excels in TEC, SPD and DEF. *Stays on their spot and fires. Cons *Little or no Melee attack. *Little or no Guard-Bypassing attack. Best Against *Aggressors *Beatdowners Worst Against *Defenders Preferred Styles *Soldier *Android *Knightgear (Raid Body) Commonly Used Accessory (Market) *Basho Fan *Alien Blaster *Lightning Blaster *Scatter Cannon *Blazing/Lightning Arc Commonly Used Accessory (Draw) *Combat Operation *Combat FS -Unit 02- *Optic Trooper *Trinity Trigger The Beatdown By '''TechnoVibe' Much like the Aggressors, these kind of players employs an almost similar tactics to them, except they are more calculative on their offense, taking surprising and cheap tactics into hand to finish their foes off. Deploying everything they got to win by hook or by crook, they will employ any forms of assault just to beat down all their foes. They are pretty common in Tournaments. TL;DR Pros *Excels in STR and SPD. *Tends to be better at combos. Cons *Easily outranged by Zoners for the inexperienced. Best Against *Defenders Worst Against *Zoners Preferred Styles *Fighter *Unicorn Commonly Used Accessory (Market) *Thunderbolt Striker *Twin Blade -Moon- *Taekwondo Cross *Jack Mirage *Blazing Naginata Commonly Used Accessory (Draw) *Tactical Gloves *Thunder Cross *Dual Resonance *Jeanne Chevalier *Dragonic Naginata The Magician ''By '''TechnoVibe''' These kind of players prefers styles and accessory that uses "magic". Focused more of TEC than other kinds of stats, they employs a tactic similar to Beatdowners, but more focused on the hybrids towards Aggressors and Zoners. They prefers inflicting debuffs at the foes, such as limiting their movement, draining off their MP, and so on. Due to their nature and the accessories they prefer, they exhaust their MP much quicker than the Aggressors, making them vulnerable against melee attacks, but makes up for it by either using Enchanter's main attack, or accessories that focuses on Area of Effect (AoE). TL;DR Pros *Prefers TEC over everything else. *Inflicts any form of debuff if possible. Cons *MP Eater (Uses MP very fast). *Lack of Melee Attacks. Best Against *Zoners Worst Against *Aggressors *Beatdowners Preferred Styles *Magician/Esper *Enchanter *Gambler Commonly Used Accessory (Market) *Venom Rod *Hatred Words *Elemental Bangle *Nidhoggr's Flower *Badminton Bat Commonly Used Accessory (Draw) *Brightness Bangle *Gleaming Ring *Stardust Wand * The Airman These players are rarely seen on ground, but prefers more so often on hopping and flying when they strike at their foe rather than staying still or running on the ground. Excelling in JMP and STR/TEC, they prefer evasive maneuvers when fighting their enemies, jumping out of reach for any form of non Anti-Air attack. However, depending on how they affect their stats, they might not inflict much damage towards Defenders. TL;DR Pros *Excels in JMP and STR/TEC. Cons *Vulnerable to Anti-Air Attacks Best Against *Aggressors Worst Against *Defenders *Zoners Preferred Styles *Unicorn *Ninja Commonly Used Accessory (Market) *Spring Shoes * Commonly Used Accessory (Draw) *Night Raid *